Second chances
by twilightcullen21
Summary: Bella, an Intensive care unit nurse never expected to have to save a patients life without the help of a doctor. Even more, she never expected to fall head over heels for said patient. Can she control her feelings? How will things change when she realizes he feels the same? Would she risk her job for a patient? And will She realize that sometimes, seconds chances come for a reason.
1. Nurse Bella

**Second chance**

"So Bella, how did it go last night?" My coworker and my friend Alice asked.

"What part?" I asked leaning on the table and filling out a paper for one of my patients.

"Oh please, you know what part." She said and I chuckled.

"Um, it was ok I guess." I said looking up at her and shrugging my shoulders.

"What? That's it? Come on their had to be more." She whined.

"He's not my type. I mean he's a nice guy but…I don't know. Something about him makes me feel uneasy." I confessed.

"But James is so hot!" She said and I glared at her.

"There is more to someone than just looks. Yeah he's good looking, but like I said. He makes me feel uneasy." I told her and she rolled her eyes.

"And by the way, don't let Jasper catch you calling one of our coworkers hot." I teased and she laughed getting up from the rolling chair and picking up her clipboard.

"Oh Jazzy knows he's the only one for me." She said with a smile and walking away to check on her patient. I took a deep breath and sit where Alice was sitting and continue to fill out my papers. When I was done I got up and walked into one of my patients rooms.

"How are we doing today Mrs. Smith?" I asked as I looked through her clipboard. When I was done I looked up at her and she gave me a small smile. I walked up to her heart monitor and made sure she was still stable.

"Everything seems to be going well, the doctor will come in to check on you in just a moment." I told her with a smile. She nodded her head.

Mrs. Smith is 64 years old and had a heart attack about three days ago. She was rushed to the hospital and automatically sent to the icu. The doctors tried there hardest to save her life and gladly they did. She was still in the icu because doctors haven't given the ok for her to go into a normal hospital room.

As I was about to leave Dr. Rogers came in and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Thank you Bella." He told me and I smiled. As I walked out of the room I felt my phone vibrate. I picked it up and read that I had a new patient in room 12. They told me it was code blue so I ran to the room as fast as I could. When I got there Dr. Newton was already there working on the patient. He ordered me to do some things and I quickly did as ordered.

As I moved around the room picked up the patients clipboard to understand exactly when I'm working with.

Edward Cullen:

Born August 12, 1986:

Male:

Car crash:

Blood type: O-

When I finished reading his information I walked closer to him and tried to help the doctor with trying to get a reaction from him.

"I see no reactions doctor." I said and he opened Edwards eyes and checked both with a small flashlight

"He's unconscious. Lets get him in for a cat scan and then we can go from there. Bella, don't leave his side." Dr. Newton told me. I nodded my head and began to check Edwards's heartbeat, pulse and pressure.

Just when I was about to check his pulse his heart monitor began to race rapidly.

"Crap." I said under my voice and just as soon as I said that the monitor went flat.

"Alice!' I shouted when I saw her pass by.

"Go get doctor newton now! Go!" I told her and she quickly ran to go get him.

"Come on, don't die on me." I said once again under my voice. I quickly ripped his top off and began to do cardiac arrest. I need to get a heart beat again.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14…." I continued until I called out for more help.

"Edwin!" I shouted and he quickly came to my side.

"Go get me the defibrillator." I said and he stared at me confused.

"But you cant…what about dr. Newton?" He asked and I shook my head.

"He's not here right now, Alice is looking for him and this man cant wait any longer. Ill have to do it, go!" I told him and he quickly ran to get the machine.

I was trained for situations like this, but it doesn't mean they get any easier. My hands were shaking and I was beginning to sweat. Someone's life is in my hands as of right now and I refused to let him die.

Once Edwin came back with the machine I quickly did what I had to do and then placed both paddles on the patients chest.

"Clear!" I said and once his body jumped up from the shock. I looked at his monitor and the line was still flat.

"Again." I told Edward and he nodded his head.

"Clear!" I repeated and once again his body jumped up. I looked at his monitor and once again saw that the line was flat.

"Come on, come on!" I said becoming even more nervous but doing what I had to do.

"Again!" I told Edwin.

"Clear!" I said and Edwards body jumped. When I checked his monitor this time, I saw a heart beat.

"Ok, ok, good, good." I said to myself and when I passed the paddled to Edwin, in came doctor Newton.

"Bella, what happened? I'm sorry that stupid elevator decided to become stuck. How's the patient?" He said quickly walking to Edward.

"He went into cardiac arrest, I did what I could but then I had to use the defibrillator." I said and he looked at me surprised.

"Wow, really?" He said. He seemed very impressed.

"Very good job Bella. Go relax a bit." He said and I nodded my head. When I left the room I sat down and took a deep breath.

"Bella! What happened?" Alice asked me as she sat next to me.

"I just saved a life." I said in shock.

"I had to use the defibrillator. I thought he was going to die, but I couldn't just wait until Dr. newton came in.

"Wow Bella, that's amazing! I mean yeah scary but you saved a life, you should feel excited about that." She said and I smiled and looked at her.

"Yeah I guess. I'm still shaking though." I said and Alice giggled.

"Come, lets go get something to eat in the cafeteria.

After Alice and I finished our lunch, we headed back to the icu and continued our jobs. I had to check up on a few patients and then I had to head back to Edward Cullen. When I finished with the others and made sure they had their medicine I headed to my last patient. As I walked in I saw two people there. A woman. She had brown hair and beautiful hazel eyes. She was sitting next to Edward holding his hand. She had a few tears running down her face as she stared at him. The other person was a man. He had blonde hair and bright green eyes. He was touching the woman's shoulders and the rim of his eyes were red, showing that he was also crying a few minuets ago.

"Hello." I said in a soft voice and they both looked up at me. The woman quickly got up and walked towards me.

"Hi, Are you Edwards doctor?" She asked and I shook my head.

"No, I'm his nurse for this shift. I'm here just to see how he's doing.

"How has he been so far? We heard about what happened earlier." The man said.

"Um, yes. Well that was defiantly a scare for us but I quickly did what I had to do and soon enough I got a heart beat again." I told them.

"Thank you so much for saving my sons life." The woman said and gave me a hug that caught me by surprise.

"Honey, please." The man said pulling her off me. I gave her a sweet smile.

"Don't worry about it. Its my job." I said and they both smiled.

"I'm Esme Cullen by the way. And this is his father Carlisle Cullen." She said and I shook both their hands.

"Nice to meet you both. I'm Bella." I said and they smiled.

"Just give me a few moments to check on him if you don't mind." I said and they both nodded their head and left the room. I closed the door and began to check the basic things. Everything seemed to be stable. As I continued to check his vitals I noticed some movement. I looked down at him and saw that he was groaning and moving his head slowly side to side. I walked closer to him to see if he was fully waking up when he slowly started to open his eyes. Once he completely opened that I gasped.

His eyes.

His eyes were so green. Like nothing I've ever seen before. Brighter than his dads. They were beautiful.

"Relax, your going to hurt yourself." I said as I looked at him. He looked around upset and confused.

"Where…where am i? Who are you?" He asked in a low raspy voice. I looked at his heart monitor and saw that it was starting to race.

"Ok Edward, I need you to please relax." I told him in a calm voice. He continued to stare at me and then his eyes went wide.

"Oh my god. The car crash. The roads were slippery and I lost control and i-" He said but I cut him off.

"Don't think about that now. Just try to calm down." I said as I decided I should sedate him so he could just sleep and relax a bit.

"Can you just tell me what happened?" He asked and I looked at him.

"You need your rest. We are trying to make you better so that you can leave soon." I told him with a smile as I saw his eyes begin to get heavy. Eventually he fell asleep and I left the room. His parents were sitting down and when I walked out they stood up.

"Well good news, he woke up. But he was becoming a bit frantic and he's very confused as to what is going on and why he's here so I had to sedate him. He'll be up in a few hours." I told them and they smiled. Once again Mrs. Cullen hugged me and I giggled.

"Thank you for saving my son Bella." She said as she moved back and I smiled at her.

"Really, you don't have to thank me." I said and she smiled.

"Well we'll be in his room and wait until he wakes up if that's ok." She said and I nodded my head.

"That's perfectly fine. I'll come back later to check on him." I said with a smile and walked away as they began to walk into Edwards room.

I really hop you guys enjoy this first chapter! I'm really excited about this story and I really, really hope you guys will review it and let me know what you think about it! XoXo


	2. Nurse Bella at your service

Hey guys! Ok so here is the second chapter for second chances! I am so happy that I have gotten such positive reviews and that you guys like it! Before you begin reading I have something that is very exciting for me and hopefully for anyone who reads this. I have a YouTube channel in which I make videos about fashion, makeup, and health! I know this doesn't relate to this story but I would love it for anyone who is interested in fashion, makeup and all that to go check out my channel and subscribe! You can also leave me some comments or messages to let me know what kind of video you would like to see! My Channel is Shamil222 and I hope I see you guys there!

Now without a further ado, Here is chapter 2! Enjoy! XoXo

**Second Chance**

**September 9, 2013**

I woke up bright and early on Friday and remembered I switched places with Alice today at work. Meaning she had the day off and I had a twelve-hour shift. Why did I help her out again?

With a big yawn I dragged my feet to my kitchen and turned on my coffee maker. As my coffee machine was making my coffee I walked to my bathroom and took a quick shower. I washed my hair, my face, my teeth and all the works. When I was done I went into my bedroom and threw on my scrubs and my crocs. They aren't the most attractive footwear but they sure as hell are comfortable.

When I was done brushing my hair and placing some very simple makeup on I walked back into the kitchen and grabbed my coffee. I took my mug and sat outside on my balcony and enjoyed the morning view. Good thing I wakeup early and I always have more than enough time to just sit and relax before work. As I sat there looking at the sun completely rising I thought back to yesterday when I had to save a patients life. I never in my life thought I would have to do that. I mean I've been in situations where we try to save a life and sometimes we even fail at it, but I never had to do that alone. It was pretty intense.

As I continued to think about yesterday, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bella, good morning!" Alice said and I smiled.

"Good morning. What are you doing up at this time? Its your day off." I said taking a sip of my coffee.

"Jasper and I decided to wakeup early and go out for a jog to start the day off right. I just wanted to call you and thank you again for switching days with me!" She said as I got up and walked to my kitchen.

"Don't worry about it Alice, now I have a Saturday off." I said and she laughed.

"Alright well have a great day at work! Ill call you later!" She said.

"Thanks, ill talk to you later. Bye." I said and we both hung up.

I placed my mug in the sink and I quickly went to get my purse. Once I had it I grabbed my house and car keys and off I went to the hospital.

Once I got to the hospital I quickly went to my locker and placed my purse and jacket in there, I grabbed my list of patients today and went off to begin my day.

My first patient was Jerry Wilson. A 50 year old man who forgot he didn't know how to swim and drowned at the beach. He's been doing great and today was his last day in the icu.

"Hello Mr. Wilson." I said checking out his clipboard.

"Hello Bella. You can call me Jerry by the way." He said eating his breakfast and I smiled.

"Alright then, well jerry I'm happy to say that you are in great health and you'll be able to leave as soon as Dr. Newton speaks with you." I told him with a smile and he did a cheer making me laugh.

"No offence Bella but I hate being here, so glad to hear I can leave." He said and I giggled.

"Well I'm happy for you. I'll be back in a while." I said and left his room. My next patient was Edward Cullen. As soon as I read his name the first thing that popped into my head was his green eyes. They were amazing.

As I walked in I saw that his mother Esme was there but this time she wasn't there with his father Carlisle. She was there with a tall beautiful blonde with brown eyes and an amazing body.

"Hello, good morning." I said was I walked in and they both looked up.

"Bella, how are you?" Esme asked and I smiled at her.

"I'm fine, and you?" I said picking up Edwards clipboard.

"I'll be better once my son is out of here. Bella this is Rosalie." She said then introduced me to the beautiful blonde. Hmm…I wonder if this was Edwards girlfriend.

"Nice to meet you Rosalie." I said shaking her hand. She gave me a smile and then took a seat next to Edward. When she looked down she frowned.

"How is he doing?" She asked me with concern.

"He has a few broken bones. His left arm, his left hand and two ribs. Yesterday he woke up but was a bit frantic so I had to sedate him." I informed her and I saw a tear leave her eyes.

"Damn it I told Emmett to get him that day! After the whole Tanya crap I knew he was probably going to drink and driving wasn't the best idea." She said angry and Esme gave her a sad smile.

"Dear done stress yourself. Edward is going to be fine. What happened, happened and we can't change it." Esme told her. At that moment Edward began to wakeup. His eyes flickered and he made a groaning sound until they were both open completely.

"Oh my baby. Moms here darling." Esme said rushing to his side. Edward stared at her confused then looked at Rosalie who was giving him a smile.

"Mom, Rosalie…why am I still here. Where's dad? Where's Tanya?"

"Just relax honey, you might hurt yourself." Esme told him. At this point I decided to begin checking him. I started with his blood pressure. While I did that Rosalie spoke.

"Edward why would you even ask about Tanya. That bitch is the reason you're here." She said with venom in her words.

"Esme please." Esme snapped at her.

"Mom it's the truth! Ever since he began dating that girl it's been nothing but drama. Thank god they broke up.

"This is not the time nor place to speak about this. If you're going to continue go wait in the waiting room. Esme scolded her daughter. I would have had sworn She was Edwards girlfriend. She's actually his sister.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to check on Edward in private if you don't mind." I told them and they both nodded their head and left the room.

"Edward how are you feeling?" I asked him as he stared at me.

"Like I've been hit with a truck." He said in a low tired voice. I gave him a sorry smile.

"I'll give you something for that." I said and he gave me a small smile.

"How long have I been here? I'm so confused." He said and I looked at him.

"This is your second day." I told him.

"And when can I leave?" He asked as I put some pain reliever medicine in his iv.

"When your stable." I said.

"Which will be?" He asked and I turned to him.

"I'm only your nurse Edward." I teased a bit and he gave me a small smile.

"Well you know my name…can I know yours now?" He asked and gave me a bigger smile and for some reason my heart raced a bit faster when he gave me that smile.

"Nurse Bella at your service." I said and he chuckled a bit but then quickly groaned in pain. I walked closer to him and helped him rearrange himself so the pain wouldn't be as bad.

"There you go." I said softly as I fixed his pillow and gave him an extra one. I was very close to his face and when I went to look at him he was looking at me with a smile.

"Thank you nurse Bella." He said in a low voice since I was close to him and I felt myself blush.

"N-No problem." I stuttered and quickly snapped out of it and stood up straight again.

"Alright well everything seems to be fine, if you need anything from me just please click the button and ill be here as fast as I can." I said signing off his clipboard and then placing it back down.

"Ok, thank you." He said and I smiled before leaving. Once I was out I took a deep breath.

"Its fine to go in now." I told Esme and Rosalie. Esme gave me a smile and they both walked into the room as I continued my twelve hour shift.

I hope you guys enjoy this one! I had fun writing it and I hope you guys will review and let me know what you thought! I would really appreciate it! Thank you! XoXo


	3. Hardest part of the job

**Hey guys! I'm so excited that you guys have liked this story so far! I am really having a great time writing it and have so many ideas for it! I just wanted to say thank you for those who review! You're awesome! XoXo**

**Seconds Chance**

**September 11, 2013**

"Bella…Bella…Bella wake up!" I heard someone say and I quickly jumped up.

"Huh? What's wrong?" I said rubbing my eyes.

"Bella you just fell asleep in the locker room." Alice said staring at me with worried eyes.

"Crap…" I said realizing it and getting up quick. I had patients I had to take care off and I was here falling asleep.

"Bella you really need a vacation. At least a weekend off." She said and I took a deep breath as we both walked out of the locker room.

"Yeah well, what can I say? I chose to be a nurse. I knew it insisted of long hours of work. I just haven't been sleeping so much." I saw grabbing my clipboard and heading to my third patient of the day.

"Well at least you have this Saturday off." She said and I smile.

"Thank god, ill talk to you later." I said and walked into my patient's room. When I saw my patient I frowned.

He was a 18 year old buy who just went into a deep coma. He has been on life support for the past five months and sadly he doesn't seem to be improving.

This was defiantly the part of my job that I hate. I hate seeing people suffering.

As I looked into the room I noticed his mother was there. She was leaned close to him whispering. I felt back intruding but I had to check on him and see if there was any progress.

"Hi Mrs. Grace." I said and gave her a smile.

"Hello Bella. Um, can I talk to you please?" She said and I nodded my head.

"We both walked out of the room and I saw tears in her eyes.

"This is extremely hard for me to do and say. But my family and I have thought about this and we think it's the right thing to do. We would like him off life support." She said and I frowned.

"Um, are you sure that's what you want? Have you really thought about this?" I asked her in a soft voice and she nodded her head with tears running down her face. I took a deep breath and gave her a gentle squeeze on her arm.

"I'll let the doctor know." I said to her.

"Thank you. Before it happens, can my family come in just to say goodbye? They are in the waiting room.

Usually we don't let more than two visitors in the room but when the situation is like this, we make an exception.

"Of course they can." I told her. As I saw her leave the icu I went to look for Dr. Rogers. I explained to him the situation and he was also very saddened about it. Not only was this an 18 year old boy about to lose his life, but we have been taking care of him for the five months that he's been here. It's hard on us also. Even though we can never get attached.

As Dr. Rogers and I walked to the room, we saw a group of people in his room and they were all surrounded by him. They all had tears in their eyes. His mother touched his cheek as his grandparents hugged as they cried. It was starting to get hard for me to control my emotions.

"Bella are you ok?" The doctor asked me, knowing this was hard. I looked up at him and took a deep breath.

"I'm fine." I said and he gave me a nod as we walked into the room.

Five minuets later after the doctor unplugged the machine, his family stayed in the room crying and giving each other hugs. His moth kept placing her head on his chest and by that point I had to leave the icu for a moment. I went to the hallway as quick as I could before anyone saw me specially his family and broke down. I cried for his family, I cried for that poor boy that lost his life at such a young age and I cried for every other patient I've had who has passed away and I've had to witness. It all came to me at once.

Saying this job wasn't for everyone was defiantly an understatement. You had to be strong. And sometimes even the strongest breakdown.

Once I let it all out I took a deep breath and shook it off. I went back into the icu and went straight to my next patient, Edward.

"Hello I told Esme and Carlisle when I saw them.

"Hello Bella, how are you?" She asked and I smiled.

"I'm pretty good, lets see how Edward is doing. How do you feel today?" I looked down and asked him.

"We'll wait outside." Carlisle said and they both left the room.

Edward has been recovering extremely fast. I was going to give them the news today that he was leaving the icu and going into a normal hospital room.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked me. I was surprised by his question.

"Why do you ask?" I asked confused.

"The rim of your eyes are red. And you seem different today." He said and I frowned.

"I'm fine." I said changing the bandage on his hand.

"You don't seem it. You can tell me." He said and I look up at him. He was staring at me with those amazing green eyes. I took a deep breath.

"Um..well, don't tell anyone I told you this or I can get in trouble but…they just unplugged the life support on a boy I have been checking for 5 months. Its just sad to see." I said with a shrug.

"I'm sorry. This job must be hard." He said and I looked up at him again.

"It is. But what can you do, you know. Its what I chose to do. I love doing this but its hard sometimes." I explained to Edward He nodded his head.

"You can talk to me if you want. I mean we don't know each other but you're my nurse and you had helped my more than anyone has. Even if you're getting paid for it." He said making me laugh.

"Well I enjoy helping you." I said and he smiled.

"And whys that?" He said with a smirk.

Is it wrong to say that it was because he was hot? I don't this that would be appropriate…

"Well-" I said but got cut off by a very annoying voice.

"Eddy baby! Oh my poor baby!" The voice said. When I turned around I saw a gorgeous blonde with blue eyes, amazing body, big boobs, and hair so long you could tell it was extensions. She looked fake all around.

"Tanya?" Edward surprised and she came barging in and went in to give him a hug, when she did he moaned in pain.

"Excuse me but you cant hug him. He's in pain and it hurts him." I said in a serious voice and she looked at me up and down. Like I was garbage.

"And you are?" She asked and a part of me wanted to roll my eyes. Does she not see the uniform?

"Well if you cant already tell from my uniform I am Edwards nurse." I said and she stared at me.

"Oh. Well, can you leave for a while? Eddy and I have to talk." She said.

"Tanya I don't want to see you. I thought I did before but I don't." Edward said and for some reason I felt happy that he said that.

"Excuse me miss but Edward needs his rest and you cant be here at the moment." I told her and she glared at me.

"Excuse me?" She said and I opened the door for her.

"Edward are you going to let her talk to me like this?" She asked Edward in shock and he looked away.

"If you refuse to leave I'll have to get security." I said and she glared at me again.

"Whatever, Fuck you Edward." She said and walked out the room. Once she did I turned to look at Edward who was looking out the window.

"I thought I would be happy to see her here, but I have been here for a few days now, I was close to dying and she comes now out of no where. I don't want to see her ever." Edward said. I walked towards him and touched his shoulder.

"From what I've seen you a great guy. You defiantly don't need someone like that." I said and he placed his right hand on top of my hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Thank you Bella." He said looking into my eyes. Every time he did that my heart would race.

"No-no problem." He said as I stared back at him.

"Hello Edward." I hear someone say so I quickly move away from him. I turn to look at It was Dr. Newton.

"How does everything look Bella?" He asked me.

"He seems to be getting better everyday. He should be out of here any day now.

"I agree with that. Edward you can be moved to another hospital room. On the third floor." The doctor told him. Edward smiled but then frowned and looked at me.

"Can Bella still be my nurse?" He asked and I looked at him in shock.

"Uh well, Bella only works in the icu, we cant-"

"Please, I'll refuse any other nurse." Edward said as I kept staring at him.

Why did he only want me?

I hope you enjoy this chapter! Review and let me know what you think! XoXo


	4. That's for teenagers

**Second Chance**

**September 11, 2013**

"Edward, we have perfectly good nurses on the floor you are going." The doctor said and Edward looked at me.

"Bella, can you please be my nurse?" He asked me and I stared at him confused.

"Edward…I mean I'm not sure I can." I said and his face dropped. I felt my heart tighten. I don't like how he looks when he's upset. But what was I suppose to do? I was an icu nurse, not a general nurse. I had to be here.

"Alright." Edward said and looked away. I frowned. Soon the doctor left and I walked towards Edward.

"Edward I'm sorry. But I have a specialty. They need me here." I said and he looked at me then took a deep breath.

"Its fine. I understand." He said and gave me a smile. But it still seemed as if he was upset.

"Is their anything else that is bothering you?" I asked and he looked down at his hands then back up at me.

"I keep thinking about Tanya." He said and I almost glared at him thinking about her.

"What about her?" I asked as I sat down at the end of his bed.

"I'm just thinking about how she came in here. As if she was just visiting me at home or something. Its like she almost forgot the fact that I was in a hospital with broken bones, scars and I almost died. I don't understand her. One day she acts like she loves me. The next day she acts like she doesn't care. She confuses me so much." He said and I look at him as he spoke. I honestly didn't know what to say. I mean, what do you say to your patient when they are talking about their love life?

"Um-" I said and Edward chuckled.

"I'm sorry Bella. You probably think I'm a loser or something for telling you my problems. I know it's not something you care about." He said and I touched his hand without even thinking about it.

"You can talk to me Edward." I told him with sincerity. He looked down at our hands touching then up at me. that's when I realized I was touching him for more than I had to so I let go fast.

"Are you on lunch break or something?" Edward asked and I looked at him confused. He noticed my reaction and smiled.

"I mean since your just sitting here talking to me. I thought you would have something better to do than listen to me blab." He said and I smiled.

"No, I'm not on lunch break and you just reminded me I have to get my butt up and work." I said getting up.

"When is your lunch?" He asked and I checked my watch.

"In about an hour." I said and he smiled.

"I'll see you in an hour then." He said and I smiled at him. I almost felt myself blush.

"Uh…yeah, sure." I said and gave him on last smile before I left his room. When I was finally out I took a deep breath and leaned against the wall.

What the hell is wrong with you Bella? I mean I know he's cute but I shouldn't be acting like a 13-year-old freshman with a crush. Get your act together.

After I gave myself a pep talk I went off to my next patient.

It was around 1:00 when I realized it was my lunch break. I remembered Edward said basically to go to his room for lunch but wouldn't that be too much? I mean should I really be befriending a patient? Should I really be going to his room to chat and to have lunch?

One side of me said I should treat him like a patient and only that. And another side of me wanted to go into his room and spend time with him. So of course I went with my side that wanted to go see him. As I got to his door I heard a voice.

"Eddy I still love you." It was Tanya. Has she been in the hospital since the last time she spoke to him?

"Tanya no. Its over, it's been over. I thought I wanted you back but now I see what type of person you are. I don't want to see you." He told her and I felt myself smile at his respond.

"What about everything we had? Done?" She asked him.

"Done. Please leave." He said and there was a long pause. I heard someone take a deep breath then Tanya spoke.

"Fine. Ill leave Edward but if you haven't noticed already, you always come back. This is the 3rd time we break up. It wont be the last. Call me when you want to work things out." She said.

"Not this time Tanya." He said and I heard footsteps of some high heels. When I saw that she left the room I took a deep breath and walked in.

"Hi." I said. Edward turned to look at me and smiled. But the smile didn't reach his eyes. I hate that this Tanya chick ruins his mood.

"Everything ok?" I said knowing what happened but wanting him to explain it. He shook his head.

"Nothing that matters." He said looking at me then looked down at my container and smiled.

"So what are you eating for lunch?" He asked making me smile.

* * *

"So that was when I was 16. Now when I was 18, that's when it was serious." I said taking a bite of my sandwich as Edward looked at me amused and taking a bite of his own food.

"What can be more serious then breaking your foot?" He asked me.

"Breaking your other foot at the same time. I had to be carried around for weeks." I said and he laughed.

I was having a great time with Edward. We were talking about of past injuries and so far I've won. There is no one clumsier than me.

"Alright well you might have won but, who's in the hospital now?" He asked and I rolled my eyes as a tease.

"I guess you win then." I said and he grinned.

"Why thank you nurse Bella." He said and I giggled.

Just when I was getting up and throwing my disposable container and fork away, Esme walked in. At first she seemed surprised but then she smiled.

"Hello Bella." She said.

"Hello Esme, how's everything?" I asked.

"Oh you know, same old stuff." She said walking up to her son and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him.

"Better, ill be leaving the icu really soon. Maybe even by tomorrow right?" He said the last part and looked at me. I nodded my head.

"Yes, his progress is going great and he'll be getting back to normal anytime soon."

"That is such great news!" Esme said with a grin.

"I asked Bella if she wanted to be my nurse but she doesn't want to." Edward said and I frowned.

"What? No-no that wasn't it i-" I said but Edward cut me off.

"I'm only6 kidding Bella. I asked her but she cant." He said.

"It would have had been so nice. You're my favorite nurse here." She said making me smile.

"I really would if I could." I said with a light shrug. At that moment my phone vibrated. I looked down and saw that Alice was texting me.

"I'm going to be going now." I said smiling at them.

"Your coming back later right?" Edward asked which made me grin and made me stomach do a weird flip. He wanted to see me again…

"Yeah, ill be here again." I said and he smiled.

Once I left his room I walked to the desk Alice was sitting in and stopped in front of her.

"What's up?" I asked and she looked up at me with a smirk.

"Where were you at lunch time?" She asked with a knowing smile.

"I…took a nap in the locker room." I lied.

"Oh really now? So your patients room is the new break room?" She asked and I blushed. When she saw me blush she started to laugh.

"Oh my god! You have a crush on your patient!" She said and I covered her mouth. She was so damn loud.

"Alice shut up! No, I do not have a crush on my patient." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"So why did you have lunch in his room?" She asked.

"Because he's a nice guy and he asked me to." I answered.

"Oooooh ok so _he's _the one with the crush? She asked and I glared at her.

"No one has a crush here, stop making up crap. And where not teenagers. Adults don't have crushes." I said crossing my arms.

"But you guys practically had a little date. That's a crush to me." Now she was just plain teasing me.

"Aliceeee stop" I whined making her laugh.

"Listen, you must at least admit that he's hot. I mean I've passed by a few times by his room. Even with the scars and broken bones he's a hot piece of ass." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"God Alice!" I said and she laughed.

"What?! Its true! He's hot. And you know its true." She said.

Yeah I kind of did….

"Ok well, ill admit that he's good looking…" I said fidgeting with a loose thread on my top.

"You're fidgeting! You do that when you're nervous. Why are you nervous? Because you don't want to admit you have a crush?" She said and I rolled my eyes.

"Ok I'm done here, quit bugging me." I said and started to walk away from her.

"Don't lie to yourself Bella!" She said to me as I walked and laughed. I rolled my eyes as I continued to walk to my next patient.

**I hope you enjoyed! Please review! I love reading your opinions! Xoxo**


	5. Who is he?

**Second Chances**

**September 13**

Today was a day many would say was special. But for me, today is just like any other day. Except that I was born this day. Yes today is my birthday and I'm turning 25 years old.

Today was a Saturday and I didn't have to work today which was amazing. I needed the little break. My mother called me yesterday telling me how she wanted to throw me a birthday dinner with the whole family so those were my plans for today.

I was going to get dressed and head to my parents house in New Jersey. But before that Alice insisted in me passing by at the hospital. She said she wanted to give me a gift. I repeated to her a bunch of times that is wasn't necessary but she insisted. She was working over time today so the only way I would see her today was at the hospital.

Early morning as soon as I woke up I decided to spoil myself for my birthday and get myself a coffee from Starbucks. I usually just make my own but today I wanted to get the drink birthday people usually get for their birthdays. You can pick any drink, any size for free. So why not?

As soon as I got my coffee early morning I walked back home and enjoyed my coffee while watching some cartoons. Yes I turned 25 and I still watch Tom and Jerry. Sue me.

Once my coffee was done and the Tom and Jerry marathon was over, it was around 3 in the afternoon now so I decided it was time for me to get ready.

I took a relaxing shower and when I got out I picked out my favorite jeans with a nice blouse and some cute flats. I looked simple but still a little bit special than everyday.

When I was dressed I started doing my makeup, a bit of concealer since I don't use foundation too much. I placed some brown eye shadow for a day time Smokey look. Very subtle. Blush, eyeliner, mascara and a pink lip-gloss. When I was finished with that I then did my hair. I usually have my hair up in a pony tail but since its my birthday I decided to make my hair wavy, so I took my curling iron out and lightly curled my hair to give it a wavy Kim Kardashian type of look.

Finally I was done and left my home. I walked to my Honda Accord and drove off to the hospital. As I drove my phone rang so I pressed the cars speakers.

"Hello?" I said.

"Bella! Where are you?" Alice asked.

"I'm on my way now Alice, I'm like 5 minuets away." I answered.

"Hurry!" She said and I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, ok." I said and hung up when we said bye.

Finally I was there and I quickly parked in my usual parking space. I got out and walked into the hospital. As I walked in I was greeted by workers that knew me and I knew. This hospital is so huge that I still didn't know everyone here.

Once I was in the icu floor I text Alice and she told me she was in the break room, so I walked towards it and once I was there I opened the door.

"Alice where-" I said and jumped when I saw a bunch of people jump up and should Surprise! As I quickly realized who they were I smiled.

All of my co-workers and doctors were in the break room wearing birthday hats and holding up birthday signs. I looked around and found Alice holding a birthday cake with '_Happy Birthday Bella'_ on it.

"Oh my gosh! You guys scared me!" I said making them laugh. Alice placed the cake down and came running towards me with a hug.

"Happy Birthday Bella!" She said with excitement and I hugged her back.

"Thank you so much Alice. You really didn't have to do this." I said and she smiled.

"Oh hush I wanted to. We all planned this." She said.

"You deserve it Bella, you're a great nurse here." Dr. Rogers said and I smiled.

"Thank you. Thank you everyone!" I said and started to greet who was in the break room.

"Come! We have food!" Alice said and pulled me to the back of the room where they had food and non-alcoholic drinks. And I also noticed a table full of gifts. I looked back at Alice and everyone else.

"Did you guys really buy me gifts?" I said and they chuckled.

"But of course! Now you don't have to open them here obviously. Just take them home and open them on your own. But…" Alice said and then dragged me alone.

"This, you have to open now." She said and passed me a card.

"This isn't from me. My gift is on the table. This is a card one of your patients told me to give to you." She said and I opened the card up. It was a cute card with a puppy wearing a birthday hat and his face covered in birthday cake. I opened it and read what it said.

_'I found out it was your birthday from a nurse so I decided to give you this card. But for more you'll have to go to room C112. Happy Birthday –Edward.'_

When I read whom it was from I blushed and smiled. I looked at Alice and saw her giving me a cheesy smile. I rolled my eyes.

"Go find out what you're boo got you." She teased.

"Shut it!" I said and she laughed.

"Go, go! Then come back!" She said and I nodded my head.

I left the break room and took an elevator to the third floor. Once I was there I looked for room C12 and when I found it I knocked.

"Come in." I heard him say and I did as told. I slowly walked in and when I finally saw him, I smiled.

"Hi, Happy birthday." He said with like 10 balloons tied up with a bouquet of roses and a teddy bear that was wearing a birthday hat and holding up a sign that said _'from your favorite patient'_. That made me giggle.

"Oh Edward. Thank you so much." I said and walked up to him. He was sitting up and smiling at me. I walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"This is so sweet of you." I said and when I let go he smiled again.

"It's the least I can do to the person who saved my life." He said with pure sincerity in his voice. It warmed my heart. I sat near him and smiled.

"How are you feeling?" I asked looking up at his vitals. It was a habit already.

"Oh you know, beside the broken bones and all I'm feeling pretty good." He said and I laughed.

"Well you'll be out of here really soon. So don't worry." I said and he smiled but then frowned and took my hand. That surprised me. And what surprised me even more was the shock that went through me when he did.

"I wont see you anymore?" He asked and my heart sunk.

"Oh. I don't know." I said with a frown.

"I feel this connection with you Bella. And I can honestly say ill miss you if I never see you again." He said and I frowned. I looked down at our hands touching and took a deep breath.

"You look beautiful today by the way." He said and I smiled.

"Thank you Edward." I said and for a moment we were quit. Thinking about the fact that we may not see each other again after he leaves. That broke me. And it shouldn't. I shouldn't feel this weird connection with a patient and I shouldn't have these growing feelings towards him.

"Ill miss you Edward." I said without thinking breaking the silence. He looked at me and squeezed my hand. He sat closer to me.

"Give me the card I gave you and a pen." He said and with a confused look I passed him a pen and the card. He took the table where he puts his meals on and began to write.

"Here you go." He said and passed me the card again when he finished writing. I opened it and read what it said.

_740 Park Avenue, New York 12__th__ floor. _

_My number # 543-768-0963_

When I saw the address my eyes came out of my head. 740 park ave?

Who the hell was Edward Cullen and how did he live in a 60 million dollar home?

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you thought of it! I get so excited to read what you guys think! Lol XoXo**


	6. Follow the rules

**Second chance**

**September 16, 2013**

"Just relax. It will only take two seconds." I said as I tried to take blood samples from a patient. He was 30 and was freaking out over a needle.

"Doc can this just wait, I mean does it have to be now?" He asked looking terrified. It was actually amusing. Just imagine a tall guy with a belly and a Yankee hat placed backwards with a strong Brooklyn/Italian accent being scared of a needle? It's pretty funny.

"Jimmy come on. It's a baby needle." I told him.

"But doc." He whined and I rolled my eyes. I've told him a bunch of times I'm a nurse but he insists on calling me 'doc'

"Alright well if you don't let me take the blood out now I'll have to do it next time and it will be double. I would have to use a bigger needle." I lied. I saw his eyes pop out of his eyes and quickly pull his arm out. I giggled a bit and quickly found his vain and took out some blood. I was done in about 3 minuets.

"There. That wasn't so bad." I said removing my gloves and throwing them away. He looked at his arm and smiled.

"Yeah I guess not. Thanks doc." He said and I smiled.

"No problem, the real doctor will come to see you in a bit." I said and left his room.

As I walked down the hall way I heard footsteps around me and quickly the footsteps were next to me. When I looked I saw it was Alice.

"So here I read that his family became the company in 1953 and when his great grandfather passed away it was then his fathers turn to control the company." Alice said as we walked to the break room. She was flipping through web pages about the Cullen Family.

Since my birthday, when Edward gave me his address and I learned that he lived in one of the most expensive buildings in New York City I decided to look him up since obviously no random person could afford a 60 million dollar apartment.

As I looked up his name his fathers name also would come up with his and after a few websites writing about them I learned that the Cullen family owned the Cozy n stay hotel and resorts. These hotels were all around the world and is one of the most famous ones. Everyone knew the Cozy n stay hotels. As I continued to read, I learned that the Cullen family were worth about 80billion dollars. Yes 80BILLION dollars. That explains the 60 million dollar home and the private hospital room. This family is one of the wealthiest in the world. I couldn't believe it.

"Yeah I read that already. Can we stop stalking him now please?" I said and she rolled her eyes.

"Bella, we have to learn more about you're boo." She said and I glared at her.

"He's not my boo." I said.

"You have a boo Bella?" Our co-worker Kevin said. I took a deep breath.

"No. I do not." I said and left as they both laughed. As I walked out of the break room I remembered that today was the last night Edward would be staying here. Tomorrow he was going back home. That made me happy for him. But at the same time it made me sad. Sad because I wont be seeing him anymore. Unless I visit him. Which I wasn't sure if that was a good idea or not. We have rules about having personal relationships with patients even after they leave the hospital because even after they leave the hospital has to keep a good reputation.

But something was pulling me to Edward. And I wasn't sure if I would be able to never see him again.

When I went up to his floor I quickly walked to his room with a smile. When facing the door I knocked and he quickly said _'come in'_

"Well Hello there." Edward said as I walked in. I gave him a grin and sat on his bed. He was sitting up watching a baseball game.

"Hey. I'm on break so I thought I would see what you were doing." I said and he smiled looking away from the television and then looking at me.

"I haven't seen you all day. And yesterday you came but left rather fast." He said and I frowned a bit.

"Sorry. I've just been really busy here." I said and he gave me a nod with a tight smile.

There was a reason he wasn't seeing me as much. I was trying not to get attached. That way when he left it would hurt less. I hated that I felt the need to stay away from this man so that I wouldn't be hurt. But that was a given fact already. When Edward leaves I will be heart broken. And I'm still trying to understand why.

I knew that obviously I was starting to grow some kind of feelings for him but what kind of feelings exactly? Romantic?

"So um…you leave tomorrow huh? Happy about it I'm guessing?" I said and he smiled at me.

"Hell yeah. I want to get back to my home already." He said.

"Who wouldn't want to get back to their super multi million dollar home." I muttered under my voice.

"What was that?" Edward asked confused.

"Oh uh, nothing." I said with a smile. He smiled back and grabbed my hand. I looked down and gave his hand a squeeze. I wonder if he felt the shock I felt whenever he touched me.

"I feel like I met you for a reason Bella." He said and I looked up at him. He saw the confusion on my face so be spoke again.

"I just feel like me almost losing my life, you saving me and us becoming closer was for a reason." He said looking into my eyes and rubbing circles on my hand with his thumb. I noticed him getting closer.

"I feel that way also." I said staring right back at him and noticing him getting closer to me.

"Really?" he asked now inches away from me. I couldn't talk to I nodded my head.

"What do you think it is?" He asked but what I saw in his eyes made him seem like what he asked was nonsense. He knew what it was. I couldn't take my eyes off his green ones. They were captivating me like hypnosis.

"I-I don't know…" I said knowingly. I knew this wasn't friendly anymore.

"Edward…" I whispered as I felt him get even closer. I looked down at his lips and knew that any more inches closer I would be kissing him. I knew that what was going to happen.

"Edward…no." I said with resentment in my voice. He looked at my lips then at my eyes and sighed. He lifted his right arm and placed his hand gently on my cheek.

"I cant. I cant I'm sorry." I whispered with a frown.

"Why not? I'm starting to get the hint that we both know exactly what this is." He whispered.

"You're a patient Edward…I could get in trouble." I told him as he stared at me.

"In trouble for what?" He asked.

"I can't get involved with any of my patients. Hospital rule. Even after." I said. He took a deep breath and moved away from me.

"So that means we can't be friends? I mean it's your own life after work Bella. You can do what you want." He said.

"I mean, Yes but…if anyone from the hospital realizes I can be in trouble." I said. He was quiet for a moment until he looked up at the television and continued watching the baseball game.

"Alright Bella." Was all that he said. Was he mad at me? I mean it wasn't my fault that they had these stupid rules that didn't even make any kind of sense.

"I have to go. But, I'll see you tomorrow?" I said almost as a question. He looked at me and gave me that same tight smile from before and nodded his head.

"Sure." Was all he said until he went back to looking at the television. I walked out of the room feeling like an idiot.

**So…. what do you think?! Is Bella stupid for doing this? Or was it right of her to follow the rules? I mean, she doesn't want to get fired right? What would you do in this situation?! Id love to know! XoXo**


	7. Past flame

**Second Chance**

**September 17, 2013**

It was 12 in the after noon and I was about to take my lunch break. And see Edward. Yesterday I left feeling awkward and I felt bad with the way I responded. We obviously feel something for each other and I basically told him no. It hurt me to say no but I had to. If anyone ever found out about us trying to get to know each other more and to see where things could go I could be in trouble. Honestly I don't understand the rules. Why does it matter if once he's out of here he's not a patient? Never understood that but I still have to follow it unfortunately.

"Hey Bella!" Alice said as she walked towards me. She's been so busy today that I haven't even seen her.

"Hey, busy today huh?" I said and she smiled.

"I have double the patients today. I'm starving and my feet hurt. Thank got I leave in one hour." She said.

"I'm leaving soon actually. I just have to go somewhere first." I said and she gave me a knowing smile.

"…What?" I asked and she smirked.

"Bella I'm your friend. Stop hiding it already. You're going to go see Edward because he's leaving today. You like him right?" She asked and I looked away and took a deep breath.

"I do. I like him. He liked me too Alice." I whispered and she squealed and gave me a hug.

"That's awesome!" She said and I gave her a weird look.

"Alice! No!" I whined and she looked surprised and confused at the same time.

"No?" She asked.

"No. I cant." I said.

"What? Why the hell not?" She asked still very confused.

"Because the rules say that I cant interact with a patient in a personal way. Even after he leaves." I explained to her and she frowned.

"Oh…I totally forgot about that. Stupid rules." She muttered and I nodded my head with a frown.

"Yeah…I'm sad Alice. This sucks." I confessed and she frowned.

"I'm sorry Bella." She said and I shrugged my shoulders and took a deep breath.

"Well let me to see him. Say goodbye." I said and she nodded her head and gave me a sad smile.

"I'll see you later." She said and we continued where we were going to go. I quickly took the elevator up and as the door opened someone was about to get in when I was going out. Be both crashed into each other and fell.

"Crap, I'm so sorry." I said picking up my ipad and clipboard from the floor.

"No, no I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention." He said and I froze. He sounded too familiar. I slowly look up but before I could see his face I heard him speak.

"Bells?" I quickly looked up and my eyes bugged out of my head.

"Jacob?" I said in shock. Before I could say anything else he threw me in a huge hug.

"Oh my god! What are you doing here!" I said with a smile on my face.

"My sister is having her baby. She's in labor." He said.

"Sasha is having a baby?! Holy shit I've missed allot." I said and he laughed.

"I mean its been like how long? Two years?" He asked and I nodded my head.

"Yeah, around two years." I said with a smile. Without him noticing I looked at him completely. He has defiantly been working. He has some monster arms.

"So you work here I see? Wow nurse Bella huh? And to think you wanted to be a writer." He said.

"Yeah well things change I guess. I still love writing though. I do it sometimes but now that I work here I have no life." I said and he chuckled.

"Hey since you're here come say hi to my dad. My mom is in the room with Sasha and her husband so you can see them later. But my dad is in the waiting room. " He said.

"Oh my gosh id love to. But I cant at this moment. I have to go see someone." I explained.

"Don't worry about it, maybe later on. We'll be here all day. She's in room G35." He told me and I nodded my head.

"Ill try to go soon." I said and he gave me a hug. I wasn't expecting it.

"I really missed you bells." He said and I hugged him back. When we let go I noticed we had a crowd. I turned to look and saw that it was Edward. He was in a wheel chair since it's a hospital rule to leave in one. His sister Rosalie was pushing him. And their mother was right next to her.

"Bella." Edward said in a greeting way but looking at Jacob.

"Oh Edward. I was just going to your room." I said and then looked up to say hi to his sister and mother. His mother gave me a sweet smile but his sister was a different story. She was glaring at me.  
Ok…

"Oh, well I'm leaving already." He said still looking at Jacob. He has a serious look to his face.

"Ooh ok um…Edward can we talk please?" I asked. He looked at me then glared at Jacob then nodded at me.

"Sure." He said and I pushed the wheel chair for him and went to a quiet hallway.

"So is that the reason?" Edward asked. I looked at him confused.

"What?" I asked.

"That guy. Is he the reason you said no?" He asked and I stared at him I shock.

"What? No! I haven't spoken to Jacob in like two years. We just bumped into each other right now." I explained.

"Is he your friend?" He asked and I looked away then looked back at him.

"He was in high school. Then things became different and we started to date. We dated for about four years. When we broke up it was a mutual thing and we decided to stay friends. I haven't seen him in two years but when I do it's just like the old days back when we were best friends." I told him and all he did was stare at me.

"He still wants you." He said.

"What? Edward-" I said but he cut me off.

"Trust me when I say this. I'm a man and I know how it is when you like a woman. Even with just the minute I saw him I saw it." He said and I stood quiet. I was just going to skip the part where Jacob called me a few months back saying he still loved me.

"Well I can't talk for him but I can talk for myself and I can honestly say I am not interested in him anymore. The past is the past." I stated.

"How are you so sure?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Ok honestly, why are we acting as if we're dating? This is just weird. I just wanted to say bye before you left." I said and he glared at me.

"That's all you wanted to say huh?" He said and I looked away and nodded my head.

"Yeah…" I said. We were quiet for a few moments until I heard him take a deep breath.

"Alright well if that's all you wanted to say then I should be on my way. It was nice knowing you Bella." He said and I quickly looked at him.

"Edward wait!" I said. He stopped and looked at me.

"Edward…. you know why I cant…" I whispered.

"Bella if that's what's more important to you then so be it. Its sad but I wont push it. Its your choice and ill respect it." He said and I frowned and looked down to my feet.

"Bye Bella." He said and without looking at him I whispered back.

"Goodbye Edward."

**Yes i know what your all thinking and i agree. Bella is insane! What is she thinking?! What do you guys think about Jacob bumping into Bella? Do you think things will get interesting with them? Do you think he will get in between Edward and Bella? Will Bella and Edward even see each other again?! Let me know what you guys think! i have to knowwwwww! =D XoXo **


	8. Destiny maybe?

**Second Chance**

**December 5, 2013**

**6:30pm:**

"So what are the plans for tonight?" I asked Alice as we lounged around my house. It was Saturday night and we both had the weekend off which was a great gift. Especially since it was Alice's birthday. She was turning 25 and Alice wanted to party the whole weekend. She wanted to wear a sexy dress; killer heals and go out with her man and her closest friends. Which included me of course.

"We are going to The Darby." She said texting someone.

The Darby was one of the hottest night clubs in Manhattan and it was very hard to get in. It is easy for us since Alice's boyfriend Jasper owns the place. We get VIP, free drinks, and the works.

"What are you going to wear?" She asked me and I quickly get up. I go into my bedroom then into my closet. I grab the dress I was thinking of wearing then walk back to where Alice way. I stand in front of her and show her the dress. As soon as she sees it she smile.

"Whoa! Hot mama alert!" She said and I laughed. I was in love with the dress I picked for tonight. It was a short black long sleeve body con dress that revealed my shoulders. So it was very body hugging and very sexy. I thought that since it has been a while since I even went out for a celebration, that I should look my best.

"What shoes?" Alice asked.

"My giuseppe zanotti 'cruel summer' heels that my mother got me last year. I swear if it weren't for her I would never own those shoes." I said sitting down.

"Whys that?" She asked.

"Those shoes are like $800. Hell no I am not spending that much on shoes." I said and Alice laughed.

"So have you been seeing Jacob?" Alice asked and I look up at her confused.

"Seeing as in seeing him romantically?" I asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Duh." She said and I took a deep breath.

"Alice you know I don't see him that way anymore. I went to his sister's house the other day just to see her newborn baby and see how they were all doing but that's it. What Jacob and I had is done." I said.

"Does he want more?" She asked and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't even know honestly. He hasn't mentioned anything like that which I am very happy about." I said. Alice gave me a weird look then got up.

"Well I'm off my darling. I have to get home and get ready and see Jasper and all that." She said and I gave her a smirk and she laughed.

"What?!" She yelled and I laughed.

"Hmm I know why your seeing Jasper." I said and she laughed.

"Bella! Come on now you know I got to get my birthday loving!" She said making me die of laughter.

"I can't believe you just said that. Go on get! And have fun!" I said with a wink as she walked out and I closed the door. I continue to giggle to myself as I go into my bedroom and decide to lay my whole outfit on my bed. I placed my dress, my shoes and jewelry all on the bed. Since it was still too early for me to go and get ready I deduce to take a nap in my living room. Tonight was going to be a long night and I wanted all the energy I could produce.

**9:00pm**

When I wake up I see that it was definitely time for me to start getting ready. I quickly got up and went straight to my bathroom to take a shower and wash my hair. In the shower I made sure not to forget to shave my legs or my underarms. When I was done with that I washed my hair and gave it a deep conditioning treatment. I wanted my hair extremely soft.

When I finished all that I got out and walked into my bedroom. I dried myself up and placed body lotion all over me and concentrated on my legs. Next, I placed my underwear and my strapless bra and then slid my dress in. it was kind of uncomfortable to place since it is meant to be so tight on your body. It stuck to my body like glue. I can't lie though, this dress made my body look incredible.

Before putting on my jewelry and shoes I went ahead and did my hair and makeup. Since I was going out for the night I went a bit heavier with the makeup and gave myself a sexy smokey eye with a nude lip. And gave my hair some extra volume and some sexy wavy curls. I pinned the curls up and left then up until I was going to finally leave. That way the curls actually last. Next of course I placed my stud earrings on and a cute bow ring I've had for years. I didn't place a necklace. I sprayed some perfume on, placed my shoes, grabbed my clutch and headed out the door.

By the time I was in my car and on my way it was 10:30. I'm sure everyone was there already. The club was like 20 minutes away from me so I got there in no time. I gave my car to the valet kid and then went straight to the entrance. There were a bunch of people in line and when they saw me walk straight to the entrance, some of them gave me a nasty look. I ignored them and walked to the bouncer.

"Hi, my name is Bella Swan and I'm here for Alice Hale?" I said. He looked at me then down to his guest list. When he saw my name he gave me a nod and then removed the velvet rope to let me in.

"VIP is up the stairs on the third floor." He said and I nodded my head.

"Thank you." I said and walked right in. As soon as I was inside I heard extremely loud music and I saw people dancing and by the huge bar getting drinks.

"When I was up the stairs I saw another bouncer in front of a velvet rope. I walked up to him.

"Hi I'm-" I said but someone cut me off.

"Bella!" I heard and as I looked up I realized it was Alice.

"Its ok, she's with us." She said and the guy nodded his head and opened the rope for me. As soon as I was on the other side a waiter gave me a glass of champagne and Alice gave me a hug as she held her own glass.

"I'm so glad you're finally here!" She shouted over the loud music. I smiled and I nodded my head. We headed to where everyone else was and I started to greet everyone. They were all more of Alice's friends than mine but I still knew most of them.

"Jasper hey!" I said when I saw him and gave him a hug.

"Bella sugar how are you? Well look at you! You clean up well." He teased and I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Its true Bells! You look so hot!" Alice said making me blush.

"You're the one that should be getting all the compliments tonight. Its your birthday!" I told Alice and gave her a hug as we rocked side to side.

"Oooh I love this song!" Alice shouted and gave me a twirl as we started to move to the beat and since the song. I was having the time of my life until Alice gave me another twirl and my eyes spotted something I haven't seen in a while.

"Holy shit." I said and Alice stopped dancing when she saw my face.

"Bella what's wrong?" She asked and I just kept staring. Right across from us was another VIP section. And in that section was someone I haven't seen in about three months.

"Bella?" Alice said, trying to get my attention.

"Alice look down to that VIP section real fast." I said and she followed my eyes. When she saw what I saw her eyes popped out of her head.

"Holy shit what are the chances?!" She shouted.

Right in that VIP section was non other than Edward. He seemed to be there with some friends and I noticed his sister was also there. She was sitting on some huge guys lap with a laugh so loud I heard it perfectly even with the music.

"He can't see me Alice!" I said and hid behind her.

"Oh stop it. Who cares if he does? Let him see how amazing you look tonight." She said with a wink and moved away from me to sit next to Jasper. I just stood there staring at him.

I couldn't believe he was here. I mean our of all the nightclubs in nyc he was in this one? That same one I was in? What are the odds?

"Bella are you ok?" Alice's friend Martha asked me. I looked at her and took a deep breath and a huge sip of my champagne before I spoke.

"Do you see that VIP section over there?" I asked and she nodded her head.

"Well the tall guy with the brown hair sitting at the corner was one of my patients and we ended up catching some feelings for one another. Its against the rules to have any kind of personal relationship with a patient so I told him we shouldn't try anything. That was in September and I haven't seen him since." I explained to her leaving out details. She looked behind me and smirked then looked back at me.

"Well it seems like your going to be talking to him again." She said and my eyes widened.

"What? Why? What do you see behin-" I said but got cut off my a voice.

"Hello Bella." I heard. It was him. I gave Martha a freaking out look and then turned around.

"Edward…uh. Hi." I said in a nervous tone. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Uh…your all better now." I said and he chuckled.

"Yeah. My arms are all fine now." He said and I nodded my head. Oh god this was so awkward. What was I suppose to say? All I feel that I am doing it staring. But how can you blame me? He looked amazing. He was wearing some black jeans with a fitted black V-neck tee-shirt. It showed off his build perfect body.

"Do you want to take a seat with me? Catch up?" He said all of a sudden and my heart started to pound as I nodded my head. I turned to Alice and signaled to her that ill be back soon. She gave me a wink and a smirk and waved at me. I rolled my eyes and followed Edward. When we got to a more quiet spot we both sat down and looked at each other. I of course looked away fast and took a deep breath before I passed out. Damn it. I haven't even thought about him these past months so I thought I was over him but now that I have him in front of me I know for a fact that I was definitely not over him.

"You look amazing Bella." He said and I looked at him. I gave him a smile and blushed.

"Thank you." I said and sat so that I could face him better.

"Edward…I'm so sorry." I said and he looked at me confused.

"About what happened September. I never called you. And I'm sorry about that. I didn't want you to think I didn't at least care about how you were doing. I did. But it was just confusing and the damn hospital rule was pissing me off and then Jacob came and you thought he was more than my friend and then the way i-" I blabbed without stopping until I felt a pair of lips on my lips.

Three months and nothing has changed. And this kiss proofed it.

**What do you guys think?! Do you think is was destiny that brought then together again?! Do you think Bella will stop being stupid and ignore the rules?! I want to know what you guys thought about this chapter! Xoxo**


	9. Rules or feelings?

Second Chance

December 5, 2013

"You talk too much." He teased with a whisper once he moved away from me. As he did I stood in my same position with my eyes closed. I was frozen.

Did Edward just kiss me? Yeah I think he just did. And did I just feel sparks fly all over my body? Yeah I think I just did.

"And that's your way of shutting me up?" I asked once I unfroze. He chuckled.

"Well I mean it did work." He said making me smile.

"Edward…I really am sorry though. For being a coward." I said.

"That was months ago. Just forget about it. I've missed you though. I won't lie. I was really hoping you would call me…but nothing for days, weeks, then months. I finally gave up actually. And then I saw you here tonight. I had no idea you would be here. And everything I felt for you came back." He said and I smiled at him and nodded my head.

"Yeah…the same thing happened to me." I confessed and he grinned.

"I might be jumping into this too soon since he haven't spoken for a while but…I want to get to know you Bella. I want to know what you like what you hate what annoys you and what you love. I want to know how that brain of yours ticks Bella." He said and I laughed while my stomach did flips.

I thought about it for a second. He's not asking for a relationship, which I'm grateful for because I also want to know things about him first. We might have these feelings for each other but it doesn't mean we know each other. And I want to know everything about him.

Then we have the hospital situation. I hate that rule and I honestly never4 understood it. But regardless if I understand it or not I have to follow it. And if they find out I have a personal relationship with a patient or past patient I could be in trouble. I think it's a stupid rule and everyone agrees with me. It was the stupidest thing I've ever heard. So I knew what I had to do. Plus, how were they going to find out?

"I want to get to know you too Edward." I said and he smiled. He got closer to me and gave me a soft my soft kiss that left me wanting more. He then got up and pulled his hand out so that I could grab it. And when I did it felt perfect. As if my hand always belonged with his.

"How about you tell your friends to sit with my group?" He suggested and I nodded my head. We walked to where my group was sitting and He let go of my hand but still followed me.

"Alice, Jasper this is Edward. Edward this is-" I said but Jasper cut me off.

"Edward my man!" Jasper said and Edward grinned when he saw him. They gave each other a manly hug and Alice and I looked at each other confused. We waited until they were done greeting each other.

"How do you guys know each other?" I asked.

"We went to college together," Jasper said.

"We haven't seen each other in years! How the hell were you sitting right there and I didn't see you?" Edward said and Jasper laughed.

"Well you haven't met Alice right?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"Well Edward this is Alice. She's one of the nurses also in the hospital." I said and he smiled and shook her hand.

"Nice to finally meet you." Alice said and I glared at her.

"Finally?" Edward asked her and gave me a smirk. How embarrassing.

"Hey guys how would you guys like if we mix Edwards group and my group together?" I suggested and Jasper shrugged his shoulders.

"Screw it. Lets make this whole floor VIP." He said and signaled to some of the bouncers. They quickly did what Jasper told them which was to remove the tables that divided the VIP sections. Quickly they removed it and then the room became one big VIP section.

"Come with me." Edward said and I followed him to his group.

"Guys, I want you to meet someone." Edward said and I smiled at them.

"This is Bella. Bella this is Roger, Ashley, Rick, Bethany, Rosalie's boyfriend Emmett and you already know Rosalie." He said and I shook their hand until I went up to Rosalie.

"He Rosalie." I said and she gave me a dry smile. I looked at Edward and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Guys my buddy Jasper made this floor just one VIP floor so we can all mingle. I hope that's fine with you all.

"Its all good Eddy boy. So this is Bella huh?" Rosalie's boyfriend Emmett said hanging one arm around Edwards's shoulder and scuffling his hair. Edward glared at him and pushed him off as Emmett then began to laugh.

"Ignore him. He's a big ass 5 year old." Edward said making Emmett laugh even harder. Edward rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand and made me follow him. We took a seat by the balcony that gave us a view of the rest of the club. I looked down at the first floor and watched the people dance and have a good time as I took a sip of my champagne. I turned to look at Alice and found her on Japers lap making out. I giggled and rolled my eyes. Those two are so close to going into the coatroom or something. I looked away before things got weird and turned to Edward. He was looking at me with an adorable smile. I smiled back.

"What?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Nothing. You just look beautiful tonight." He said making me smile even more. He took my hand and placed a kiss on it before getting up and getting us both drinks. I saw him tip the boy with a $100 dollar bill. I guess that wasn't much if you're a son of a billionaire.

"Here you go." He said and I looked down at the drink.

"This looks good, what is it called?" I asked, Mai Tai." He said and I gave it a taste.

"Wow, this is so good." I said taking another sip but then remembering this had alcohol. I felt an arm on my shoulder so I turned around. I saw Alice with a smile on her face.

"Hey guys! Ooh that's a pretty drink. What is it?" She said and took a sip of it.

"Edward said its called Mai Tai." I said.

"Well damn. It better be good with its price tag." She said with a giggle and then left to go back to Jasper.

What did she mean about the price tag? Isn't this just a normal drink?

The rest of the night was spent dancing, drinking and having an amazing time. By the end of it I was pretty dizzy.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked me as we all prepared to leave the club. Since I could barley walk Edward refused I walk down the stairs so we took the elevator. Once we were in it I placed my head on Edward chest.

"I'm so dizzy." I moaned making him chuckle.

"Don't laugh at me!" I groaned taking a deep breath and making him laugh even more.

When the elevator opened Edward took my hand and we walked toward where Alice and Jasper and his sister were.

"Bella are you ok?" Alice asked amused. I looked at her and smiled.

"I'm perfectly fine. Happy Birthday Alice! I love you!" I said and gave her a hug. She hugged me back but started to laugh. I guess I ended up being a clown tonight. Everyone is laughing at me.

"Alright well Emmett and I are leaving." Rosalie said as I broke the hug and stood next to Edward. He wrapped an arm around me and placed a kiss on my head.

"Are you ok to drive?" Edward asked his sister.

"Yeah I'm fine. Emmett cant drive but ill be good." She said.

"Alright well text me when you get home please." Edward told his sister right before the valet parked a black 2013 Mercedes CL65 AMG Coupe. That car was at least $215 thousand dollars. Emmett swerved to the passenger seat as he waved at us and Rosalie rolled his eyes at him before getting into the car. Once they drove off Alice's car came and Jasper and her got in.

"Bella call me when your home please." Alice said and I nodded my head. They waved at us and drove off.

"Did you drive here?" Edward asked me. I looked up at him and nodded my head.

"Alright well you cant drive so my driver will take you home and then ill get him to bring your car tomorrow." He said.

"But I need my car. Ill be fine." I said but he shook his head.

"Nope. Do you not remember what happened to me?" He said and that made me frown.

"Ok fine." I said and at that moment a black GMC SUV stopped in front of us. I assumed that was our ride so I was waiting for Edward to walk towards it but before he did the driver came out and opened the door for the back seats.

"Sir." The driver said and Edward then walked towards the SUV

"Thank you Frank. Bella." He said and signaled for me to go in first. He grabbed my hand and then helped my get up into the huge SUV. Once I was in the car Edward then got in and the driver closed the door and then went back to the drivers seat.

"Home Mr. Cullen?" The driver asked.

"No, we're taking her first." He said and I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Everything around me was spinning. Especially now that I was in a car.

"Bella?" Edward said but I ignored him. I felt so dizzy that even if I even opened my eyes or spoke I would barf.

"Do you want us to stop?" He asked and I shook my head and lifted my hand to tell him to give me a moment. I kept my eyes closed for a while until I opened then and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, I just feel really dizzy." I said and he frowned. He moved me closer to him and gave me a hug.

"Do you maybe want to drink some coffee or something? I feel nervous leaving you alone in your house honestly." He said giving me a kiss on my forehead. I looked up at him and smiled.

"I think I'll be fine." I said and he smiled.

"I really like you Edward. Fuck the rules." I said placing a kiss on his cheek making him chuckle.

I was done following the rules.

**What did you guys think?! Do you guys think Edward and Bella should just become official? Or should they take it slow and get to know each other better? Do you agree with Bella about the rules? In this situation who would choose what? Your career…or your feelings for a man? Be 100% honest! Personally for me it would be hard to pick honestly. Because like Lady Gaga says, **_**"Some women choose to follow men, and some women choose to follow their dreams. If you're wondering which way to go, remember that your career will never wake up and tell you that it doesn't love you anymore."**_


End file.
